El amor entre palabras
by Eebowai
Summary: Entre palabras que salen de ancianos sabios y que van de generación en generación, Yamaguchi lo que quiere es decirle a Yachi lo que siente. [Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kat ¡Felicidades!]
Escrito a tiempo récord, en celular y con una corrección. Aquí está mi regalo, Kat, que es lo único que me veo capaz de regalar y eso a medias, uh uh Ya debe ser abril en Uruguay y eso sólo significa una cosa ¡Tu cumpleaños! Y que bueno algo de la otp, che e.e

¡Muchas felicidades, Kat! Eres genial, vivaaaaaa. Podría agregarle más de 100 palabras al fic para felicitarte, pero vamos a dejarlo así sjdjs.

Disculpas por: OoC, faltas de ortografía (intencionales y mis errores)

* * *

Algo de lo que Yamaguchi nunca duda, es la sabiduría de los mayores. Porque lo que dicen debe ser, casi siempre, lo correcto. O eso cree él, pensando en todo lo que su abuela le decía cada mañana que la veía, recargada con elegancia en su silla favorita. Llegaría un momento donde sus palabras tuvieran sentido y Yamaguchi se detendría un momento para analizar, repitiendo y repitiendo la frase que salió de la anciana mujer. También pensando en el demonio que era, guardando en su mente miles de frases de ese tipo pero fingiendo demencia a las preguntas de la mamá de Yamaguchi, quien lo único que quería (y querrá) era saber donde se encontraba el sartén.

Justo en momentos como ese, con su abuela olvidando todo para encender el televisor e ignorar a mamá Yamaguchi, la pobre mujer que va de lado a lado en la cocina, abriendo alacenas e incluso cajones. Yamaguchi la ve murmurar y apretar los labios desde la puerta de la cocina, aun así, la ve sonreír cuando vuelve a asomarse por la ventana, a su lado, para volver a preguntar a la abuela.

Claro que no hay respuesta y su madre da media vuelta. Ahí es cuando su rostro se deforma en una perfecta mueca que pondría a la abuela a retorcerse. Pero como no la ve, la mujer sólo se queja lo más bajo que puede.

—Decir rezos al oído de un caballo, claro que sí. Una yegua amargada y vieja ¡y ni siquiera la que me crió! Es la yegua malhumorada de éste.

—¿De éste?—Yamaguchi preguntó muchas veces— ¿Y porqué rezos? ¿Tu rezas, mami?

—Es un decir, Tadashi — Su madre siempre responde con paciencia y cariño, incluso cuando seguía abriendo y cerrando puertas con fuerza—. Tu abuela dice muchos ¿No es así? Son frases muy importantes, porque explican muchas situaciones. Recuerda bien, porque te servirán de mucho.

El "recuerda bien" no sirvió de mucho. Los años pasaron, Yamaguchi dejó se preguntarse por los rezos dichos al caballo, la abuela de Yamaguchi dejó de fingir demencia para desaparecer de la casa. Su madre nunca encontró el sartén, pero ella siguió el camino de Yamaguchi y dejó de preocuparse por algo tan simplón.

Sin embargo, un día cualquiera Yamaguchi se congela a mitad del entrenamiento. En su segundo año.

—¡Vete de aquí, Kageyama!—Hinata grita al ver a Kageyama a punto de entrar a la cancha. —¡No seas terco que es mejor cuidarse que tomar medicinas!

Kageyama no había calentado bien prácticas atrás y entre tantas levantadas que pidió Hinata, uno de sus hombros no cedió. Quien insistía que no era algo grave, mira mal a Hinata antes de regresar a uno de los rincones, donde lo ponían a estirar.

— ¿Mejor cuidarse que tomar medicinas— Tsukishima se encuentra al lado de Yamaguchi, sin percatarse de la situación de éste. — ¿Qué eres, Hinata? ¿Un anciano?

—¿¡Qué dijiste, larguishima!?

Y antes de que cualquier desastre pueda tomar lugar, Ennoshita, el _oh gran capitán_ actual, y Tanaka se aseguran de tomar a cada uno. Ennoshita va y toma del brazo a Hinata para frenarle, sin perder la sonrisa mientras Tanaka se para frente a Tsukishima con los brazos cruzados y la expresión de infierno. No pasa mucho para que Tsukishima haga sus ruidos con la lengua y se gire como si nada, Hinata se queda mirándole mal pero entonces ve los balones y es como si lo reiniciaran. Todos siguen con lo suyo.

Yamaguchi mira a los lados para encontrarse a todos enfocados en sus actividades. Pero se encuentra a Yachi con la vista fija en su cuaderno pero sin en realidad mirarlo. Luce ida y sin poder regresar.

—¿Pasa algo?—pregunta parándose cerca de ella, sin estar cerca porque el mismo Yamaguchi se asegura de medir la distancia.—¿Te asustaste por la pelea? N-no es para tanto, se nota que todos se llevan mejor, o parece...

—¡No, no, nada que ver!—Yachi hace que la distancia aumente al dar un salto atrás, aferrando el cuaderno a ella. Yamaguchi quiere ir a esconderse en cuanto ve el color que toma sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

Seguro le pasa lo mismo.

—Es por lo que dijo Hinata.— Continúa.— El proverbio. Recuerdo que mis abuelos los decían todo el tiempo ¡Hasta se peleaban por si uno no lo recordaba bien! Como a mi madre no le gustan, cuando murieron dejé de escucharlos y los olvidé ¡Y-y-yyyy me solté hablando! Capaz y no te interesa.

Él sonríe y le dan cosquillas en los ojos, casi sintiendo la comezón de estar a punto de llorar. No es así, pero se talla los ojos y sonríe más.

—¡Claro que no!—Y usa un movimiento de cabeza para recalcar lo que dice.—Al contrario, a mi abuela le encantaban y mi mamá aún dice uno que otro. Eran muy buenos, aunque no les entendía.

—¡Yo tampoco!— Yachi le interrumpe con demasiada emoción que Yamaguchi ya se siente atacado.— Pero sonaban tan llenos de sabiduría, y había palabras que no entendía. Sería genial escuchar unos cuantos de nuevo...

Con la voz y mirada soñadora de Yachi marcando algo en Yamaguchi, se aleja a la velocidad de la luz al escuchar la voz de Ennoshita exigiendo que regrese al entrenamiento. Los demás siguen como si nada, casi como si nada. Hay miradas indiscretas al rostro de Yamaguchi, su ceño fruncido y el rostro tan rojo cuando no ha sudado ni una gota.

Una semana después, los cuatro van juntos al finalizar la práctica. Los de tercero y primero tomaron otro camino y Yachi, la que importa, se retiró antes al ser llamada por su mamá. No pararon a comprar nada, van más muertos que conscientes y Yamaguchi sólo mira sin creer como Hinata aún parece mantener un poco de energía de más. A juzgar de como se adelanta antes de que se den cuenta para detenerse y esperar a que lo alcancen, cualquiera de ellos tres puede irritarse en un segundo. Tal vez por eso nadie habla.

—¡Ya recuerdo!—Hinata aún los está esperando unos metros más adelante así que se gira y corre con ellos. Sienten su cuerpo doler de tanto movimiento que hace.—A Yamaguchi le gusta Yachi, eso. Tenía que decirlo desde hace tiempo.

Las palabras llevan a que recuperen algo de vida: Yamaguchi se enciende completamente y rasca su mejilla al tiempo que mira a su costado derecho, para evitarlos a todos, aunque lo que de verdad quiere hacer es irse de ahí porque Hinata no dejará el tema así como así. Seguirá presionando para que Yamaguchi se sienta pequeño y tiemble ante su insistencia.

—¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?— Dice Tsukishima.

En cambio, Kageyama lleva una mano a su barbilla y dice:

—¿No estaban saliendo ya?

—No, creo que están malinterpretando todo...—Yamaguchi trata de excusarse en vano. Hinata se ha emocionado más por el tema que están tratando y aunque está de pie frente a ellos, casi lo siente saltando a su alrededor como le gustaba hacer siempre.

—La cara es el espejo del alma, Yamaguchi.— Sentencia Hinata, con la supuesta seriedad y sabiduría que se debía tener en la voz para decir ese tipo de oraciones. Pero a Yamaguchi no le parece, Hinata no le recuerda a su abuela, o a su madre, que soltaban los proverbios con naturalidad y como si ese tono de voz fuera automático. Hinata lucía más como en los partidos, la seriedad que era casi extraña en él.

—Sí, no te queda.— Kageyama dice por él, ahorrándole el tener que enfrentar a Hinata directamente.

—Tal vez en unos años.—Ahora es Tsukishima, pero éste está a punto de soltar una broma, observa Yamaguchi.—No estás a la altura, pero unas arrugas te ayudarán mucho a aparentar.

—¡Como sea! Estoy en lo correcto ¡A Yamaguchi le gusta Yachi y se le ve en la cara! ¡Un alma enamorada!

—Das pena.

—Sí que eres idiota.

Se vuelve el momento perfecto para que Hinata comience una pelea unilateral con Tsukishima y Kageyama, que pasados los minutos Tsukishima ya le ignora y Kageyama es el que le sigue, regresando los insultos como puede, aunque los cuatro se dieron cuenta que es el mismo insulto repetido una y otra vez, sin cambios.

Quedando un poco detrás, Yamaguchi toma su celular y su dedo se desliza por la pantalla. Ni siquiera piensa, pero sus pulgares van presionando para escribir un único mensaje.

«¿Qué tal una lista? Recuerdo unos cuantos, puedo escribirlos si quieres»

No es hasta cuando llega a su casa, ya solo, sin seguir a nadie o sin seguir el ritmo de los otros, que su dedo vuelve a deslizarse por la pantalla y queda a vista el mensaje que recibe como respuesta.

«Eso sería muy lindo de tu parte! Muchas gracias, Yamaguchi-kun»

Lo lee una vez, lo lee dos veces y para la décima piensa que ya es demasiado pero no suficiente. Tampoco tiene idea de que responder por lo que cierra el mensaje y abre la aplicación de notas, donde escribe lo poco que recuerda.

—No puede ser.

Y es ahí. Yamaguchi cae en cuenta de lo tanto que olvidó.

Son palabras sin relación alguna, sin contexto, que separa por comas. Son carácteres que con mucho esfuerzo recuerda, es imposible sacar una sola frase completa.

«Escribir, habilidad, aliento, invierno, tumor, consume, diversión, copa de vino, disparar.»

Yamaguchi está perdido en el momento que deja de escribir para dedicarse a cambiar el color de la nota. Está dispuesto a continuar así hasta que la pantalla se ilumina más y aparece una notificación en la parte superior, cuando está por desaparecer regresa, y regresa y regresa. Todos son de Hinata. Decide abrirlos, y se arrepiente, porque no puede leer la mitad no sin antes recibir el doble a una velocidad alarmante. Lo peor de todo es que son mensajes largos, no de que envíe palabra por palabra.

«Hinata calmate.» Alcanza a escribir.

«ES AUE ES QUE ES QUE UAE ES GENIAL YAMAGUCHI» Responde en un segundo. Yamaguchi mejor espera, no puede recibir un único mensaje. «Yachi y tu hacen muy linda pareja sabes!? Si no haces nada al respecto te golpeare»

«No es un aliento muy lindo»

«Mira mira este te queda muy bien si lo piensas, decídelo. Si lo decidiste, no lo pienses. Creo que va asi»

«¿Y si no quiero pensar?»

«Estás tonto yamaguchi? Voy a exigirle a tskishim que hable contigo mal mal»

Sin embargo, Tsukishima no habla con él y Yachi no pregunta por la lista. Yamaguchi piensa que es buena suerte, pero la cabeza le pica como si hubiera hecho algo mal. De momentos, se pregunta si su abuela se está retorciendo por haber olvidado sus sabios consejos, o porque ese día su madre encuentra el sartén.

—Hoy los dioses me sonríen, Tadashi.— Dice la mujer con las mejillas casi temblando de la amplia sonrisa que tiene. Pero Yamaguchi no le responde, si no que sigue con la vista en el celular, sus codos están recargados en la barra y escribe con rapidez.

Con Yachi las conversaciones son constantes, no porque lo llene de mensajes, como con Hinata, o porque él conteste rápido y reciba respuestas cortas (pero en un segundo) como con Hinata. Mucho menos porque reciba respuesta después de una semana como con Kageyama. Con Yachi las respuestas son simples, y no toman más de cinco minutos. Son simples, pero Yamaguchi puede sacar un montón de temas de tan pocas palabras y ella los sigue. Conforme sus dedos van escribiendo y sus ojos van leyendo las respuestas, ríe tan bajo como puede.

—Aunque a ti no te sonríen los dioses, pasas tiempo con ellos.—Su madre llama su atención al dejar caer con fuerza un objeto que provoca un sonido metálico. El sartén. Ella misma interrumpe cualquier comentario que se le pueda ocurrir a Yamaguchi.—¿Con quién hablas, eh? Nunca te ríes tanto con los mensajes.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No engañas a nadie, mucho menos a mí ¡Ah! Pero la diversión consume al hombre, Tadashi, y si tu diversión es ese tipo de diversión llegará el día que-

—Hablo con una amiga, mamá.—Arrastra las palabras, sin ánimos. Aunque para él es información suficiente, agrega ante una mirada:—Sí, mamá, la chica que me gusta.

Reacciona tal cual se pudo imaginar alguna vez. Lo abraza diciendo tanta y tanta cosa, lo llena de besos y por poco no se pone a llorar. Yamaguchi alzaría sus hombros, pero está muy ocupado riéndose por las cosquillas que le dan.

—¿Y? ¿No vas a decirle? Por favor, no digas que no le gustas.

—No creo...—Yamaguchi duda.—D-digo, pedirle una cita no creo, ya está por ser invierno ¿Qué hay de lindo una cita donde te congelas? También dije que haría una lista para ella...

—Lo que digas puede ser lo lindo de una cita en invierno.—Está por comenzar su madre, pero entonces analiza todo lo que dijo Yamaguchi.—¿Una lista?

—De proverbios, porque creo que le gustan. Pero no puedo recordar bien y me tomará mucho. Tal vez no debería hacerla.

—Escribe esa lista.—Le dice y Yamaguchi quiere alejarse porque el sartén está en sus manos.— Escribe la lista, dale la lista y pregunta si quiere salir contigo. Si preguntas sentirás vergüenza un minuto, si no lo haces sentirás vergüenza toda la vida.

Lo malo es que siente vergüenza a penas la ve, y es así desde el primer instante. Yamaguchi es consciente de eso por lo que sólo asiente sin decir nada para que su madre se gire y cocine por primera vez en el sartén de su abuela. Ahí tiene oportunidad de encender su celular de nuevo, pero no hay respuesta de Yachi, ya que él fue quien no contestó. Y en lugar de hacerlo, Yamaguchi decide acudir al Internet por un poco de ayuda. Tendrá esa lista.

—Vaya, entonces le vas a pedir una cita.—Tsukishima es el primero que habla después de que Yamaguchi suelta la sopa, obviamente asegurándose de que Yachi no esté cerca ni nada.—Por un momento creí que caería tanto en la desesperación al punto de pedirle ayuda a éstos dos.

—Eso es genial, Yamaguchi.—Dice Hinata mientras se coloca las rodilleras.—¿¡Y cómo será la cita!? Oh ya ¡La llevarás a patinar!

—En realidad, la quería llevar por un café, desayuno, caminar un poco y...

—¡Pero hará frío horrible!

Y Tsukishima lo verifica, revisando su celular. Yamaguchi se ríe por la presión y mira a Kageyama en espera de un buen comentario.

—Una palabra bondadosa puede calentar tres meses de invierno.— Dice.

Puede ser un buen comentario, lástima que los sorprende más que nada. Igual, siguen ignorando lo que acaba de pasar. Hinata regresa la atención a sus rodilleras, Tsukishima revisa unas cosas más en su celular antes de guardarlo y Yamaguchi finge demencia como muchas veces hizo su abuela con su madre, mirando a todos lados. Kageyama los mira con enfado y sale con los labios torciéndose de manera inhumana (de manera Kageyama), sale de los bastidores y poco después los demás también.

—¡Ahí está Yachi, Yamaguchi!

—Aún no están todos, si te dice que no, no será tan malo.

Kageyama y Hinata no logran nada positivo con sus palabras, al contrario, Yamaguchi se queda petrificado a medio camino, observando a Yachi que se dedica a ir de un lado a otro para tener todo listo para el entrenamiento. Tsukishima camina un poco para estar a su lado y dice, simplemente:

—La precipitación es mala cosa, pero tú ya te estás tardando. Te gusta, no tiene nada de malo pedirle una cita.

—Tsukki...

—Sí, va a aceptar. Sólo hazlo ya.

No se necesita más. Las únicas miradas en él son las de esos tres y para cuando detiene sus pasos, también la de Yachi. Sentirá vergüenza un segundo, eso piensa, eso se repite y eso espera. Aun así, siente vergüenza desde que ella lo mira y casi forza su garganta para que las palabras salgan. Está ardiendo.

—Yachi, quiero salir contigo.— Es lo que dice y se avergüenza porque no parece una pregunta ni sugerencia.—¿Te gustaría? Uh, eso.

Yachi se vuelve tomate pero igual responde.

—Yo también quiero salir contigo.

Aunque nadie lo consideraría una cita, ellos desayunan en un pequeño café que queda cerca de donde vive Yachi. Yamaguchi pasa por ella en la mañana y pasan tantas horas sentados ahí, incluso cuando sus almuerzos ya se terminaron, hablando hasta que la nieve hace su aparición. Está nevando y para cuando salen ambos se congelan pero de todas manera Yamaguchi le ofrece su bufanda a la rubia.

—No te preocupes, no tengo tanto frío.—Miente.

No son tantas calles las que deben de caminar, no tomaría más de quince minutos. No hablan. Yamaguchi va repasando toda la información que Yachi le contó, casi tratando de ignorar como ya conocía la mitad de todo lo que le dijo cuando no lo había hecho antes. Repasa lo que pidió Yachi, como el café que pidió no lo terminó hasta poco antes de salir porque es de dar sorbos diminutos, que le gusta soplar mínimo diez veces antes de sorber. Y dentro de su chamarra, los dedos de su mano derecha se aferran a la nota que tiene ahí escondida, sin saber si debe entregarla. En ese papel se encuentran los proverbios que escribió después de la conversación con su madre y que no terminó hasta la noche anterior, muy apenas. Muy apenas porque lo hizo durante su cena de cinco minutos, donde él se prepara sencillo pan tostado que llena de mantequilla y mermelada, cosas que medio ensuciaron el papel. Aunque el papel está completamente sucio porque en algún momento confundió la servilleta con éste.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.— Escucha decir a Yachi cuando paran en la puerta del edificio.

—¿Eh?

Y Yachi pierde toda seguridad.

—Me refiero... a qu-ue ya sabes.—Tartamudea y Yamaguchi cree que los ojos se le van en direcciones contrarias, así como sus manos se alzan y lo alejan a pesar de estar temblando.—Salir. Salir ¡Si, salir!

Se desbloquea algo en Yamaguchi, el rostro no le arde y el cuello que sentía morir por la falta de la bufanda se siente como si nada.

—Me gustas.

Se equivoca al responder. Da igual. Ambos se vuelven dos luces rojas cuando aún falta para navidad. Yachi trata de ocultarse en la bufanda de Yamaguchi pero no sirve de nada, él puede ver el sonrojo que cubre todo su rostro y como aprieta sus labios. Da igual, a él le gusta Yachi de cualquier manera.

—Me gustas, Yamaguchi-kun.

Yamaguchi suelta la hoja, que seguramente quedará olvidada, porque oraciones populares que van de generaciones en generaciones no se comparan al querer abrazarla. Su propia bufanda le hace cosquillas (o tal vez todo le provoca cosquillas) en el cuello cuando ella le abraza de vuelta.

* * *

 **[Cuando Yamaguchi entrega la hoja...]**

Yachi juega con sus dedos; Yamaguchi, con el cabello rubio. Mientras Yachi enrojece y se da cuenta de lo mucho que sudan sus manos, Yamaguchi va acariciando los mechones, el sedoso cabello se resbala entre sus dedos y le trae cosquillas que viajan hasta su codo, donde se quedan y hacen que su sonrisa no desaparezca sin importar que él también siente un infierno en el rostro. Entonces Yachi deja de jugar, su mano derecha va entre las sábanas hasta tomar el papel manchado de café, arrogado y aún con rastros de mantequilla.

—Cuando hay amor hasta las cicatrices de la viruela son iguales a los hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Yachi lee. Para Yamaguchi no suena como si lo hiciera. Es lo que esperaba, que las palabras fluyeran con tanta naturalidad y su voz estuviera cargada de sabiduría y seriedad, perfecta para la frase. Pero no la sabiduría de su abuela o madre, que además cargan con años de experiencia; ni la sabiduría de Hinata que termina más forzada, o resultando no ser sabiduría, si no seriedad; tampoco la de Tsukishima, que ya sabe lo que tú no; o la de Kageyama, que es inconsciente y casi no puedes crearla. Yachi está ahí, hablando, con la misma voz de siempre, el mismo tono, sin embargo no se siente así. Yamaguchi ve los párpados caídos y nota como se esfuerza más para poder comprender la letra que se maltrató y derramó por culpa de los tantos accidentes que sufrió el papel. Suelta los mechones para que puedan caer y delinear el redondo rostro de Yachi, para que los rayos puedan resaltar el color rubio que tienen.

La mirada de Yachi pasa a Yamaguchi, sin mirarle a los ojos, mas bien su mirada se dedica a observar su rostro. Yamaguchi, nervioso por la mirada que no se desvía, clava la propia en un punto cualquiera: la frente de Yachi, mientras espera a que ella hable.

—Yamaguchi-kun no tiene cicatrices.— Dice y le pasa la hoja a Yamaguchi. No comprende la razón hasta que siente las manos de Yachi en sus mejillas.—Tienes pecas, y me gustan más tus pecas.

—¿Mis pecas o las pecas en general?—Pregunta con torpeza y bonus de risa tonta.

—Tus pecas.—Responde ella y ríe.

Y cuando termina de reír, su rostro queda sonriente. Al tiempo que deja el papel a un lado, casi olvidado, alza sus manos y cubre las de Yachi (ambos ríen por la diferencia de tamaño entre ellas). Son cálidas, como el rostro de Yachi que resplandece con esa sonrisa. Mirándola Yamaguchi puede dar la razón a la frase, porque nunca sería capaz de hacer algo que pudiera hacerla infeliz.

Da de nuevo la razón gracias al breve toque que tienen sus labios con los de Yachi. Resulta sólo una presión que dura medio minuto (y ambos lo cuentan), y cuando se separan ninguno abre los ojos. O al menos Yachi no lo hizo hasta que Yamaguchi la sorprende uniéndolos de nuevo. Ahora Yamaguchi se inclina y sus manos dejan de estar encima de las ajenas para parar una en la mejilla de Yachi y la otra en su cuello. No le falta aire, tiene suficiente, y si le faltara los labios de Yachi volverían el respirar una necesidad secundaria. Se separan definitivamente y Yamaguchi ya puede decir que sobrevivirá a base de agua salada.

* * *

 **[Cuando Yachi y Yamaguchi comenzaron a salir...]**

Hinata, Kageyama y Tsukishima se sienten olvidados.

—Mas bien Tsukishima nos contagió.— Hinata dice mas para auto-convercerse que para defenderse cuando deciden tocar el tema.

Ese día no hay práctica y se suponía que saldrían los cinco a ver que encontraban. Pero resulta que era el día que Yamaguchi se presentaba a la mamá de Yachi como su pareja, y ambos les dejaron en claro que no podían ser parte de la cena.

—A nosotros no nos afectaba hasta que llegaste a llorar porque Yamaguchi ya no se pasa el día contigo ¡Y ahora mira! Estamos aquí, en nuestro día libre contigo.

—Yo no les pedí nada.—Tsukishima les responde dos bancas más allá, por poco al otro extremo del parque.— Pero como quisieron quedar bien (y no sé con quien), es asunto suyo.

Hinata, Kageyama y Tsukishima se sienten olvidados. Pero la verdad es que quieren disfrutar del día para después llenar de preguntas a la pareja.

* * *

Eso es todo ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Y ¡Felicidades, Kat! Otra veeez.


End file.
